Warrior Class
by Galaxy Mermaid
Summary: Starglow is a normal Autobot warrior, but has a dark past. But with the help of Team Prime and some good friends, she makes it through alive. Partially written with Dream'sRealm. Ratchet/OC, OC/OC, (x2), Wheeljack/Arcee, Bumblebee/OC, and Bulkhead/OC. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. I only own my OCs and the plot. Now, que the music!**

**Starglow: You got it, girl! (Hits a button and Warrior by Demi Levato starts playing)**

Chapter One: Rescued

Starglow swiftly dodged Deathwing's burning hot, red blaster fire. "Brother," she said into her commlink. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to join the Decepticons. Please…" She hoped that he would join her and become an Autobot.

Instead, Deathwing ignored her. Starglow was lost to him. "Little sister," he replied. "I love you dearly. But you and Solarglow became lost to me when you became Autobot warriors, fully separating you from me. Me, a Decepticon through-and-through."

Starglow started to cry. Her brother was deep into the Decepticon cause. Deep enough that she couldn't save him from it. She sobbed even harder, clouding her vision with coolant. She couldn't see the missile Deathwing fired at her, and it was too late when she did."Starglow to base!" she screamed into her commlink. "Could use some help here!" That's when the blast hit her.

Starglow transformed mid-air before crashing into the Arctic. She groaned, her body screaming in pain. Starglow tried to ignore her pain, and instead thought of her brother. "Oh, how much you've changed, brother," she whispered in Seeker Cant. She shivered, thinking of the Decepticon emblem on his chassis. Then snow started to fall, burying her under its white blanket.

* * *

At base…

Team Prime winced when they heard Starglow's loud cry for help, though they recovered quickly due to the seriousness of the situation. They needed to get to her and fast. "Base to Starglow," Ratchet said. "Come in, Starglow." All he got was static. _Scrap,_ he thought. _Her commlink is offline._

"Optimus," said the old medic. "We must rescue her. She may be hurt."

Optimus vented heavily. "I know. Prepare your medical bay, old friend." He turned to the others. "Autobots, roll out!" Team Prime transformed into their alt. modes and drove through a newly opened Groundbridge.

* * *

Once they came through, Team Prime searched for the twenty vorn old femme. "Help!" called a hoarse voice. Starglow. "Help!" she called again. Team Prime followed the voice until they found Starglow partially covered in snow. "Hey guys," she said painfully. "Mind helping me up?" Cliffjumper held out his servos and gently pulled up the warrior, the snow falling onto the ground.

Standing up unfortunately didn't do any good for Starglow as she coughed up energon onto her chassis. Cliffjumper noticed her miserable state and picked her up gently. "Ratchet," Optimus said into his commlink system. "Bridge us back." A swirling green and blue vortex appeared. That was the last thing Starglow saw before she went into stasis.

* * *

Ratchet gasped as he saw Cliffjumper carry in Starwing. She had severe mesh wounds all over her frame, a deep gash on her abdomen being the most severe. "Set her on my examination table. Now!" commanded Ratchet.

It pained him to see the one femme he cared about more than any other so injured. He rapidly blinked away the coolant welling in his optics and steeled himself. He couldn't be seen as weak, not in front of the others. Not when she needed him. He set to work on closing her wounds and providing her frame with much-needed energon.

He cleared his throat cables before finally saying, "She'll live but… she may be unfit for battle for quite some time."

Optimus nodded sadly. "The temporary loss of one warrior is better than a permanent loss of one," he replied wisely. The Prime hesitated before placing a comforting servo on his shoulder plating. "She'll be in good servos, old friend." Ratchet merely turned to the femme and vented, remembering when his spark first became enraptured by the Seeker femme.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Back with another chapter! It looks like today we're going to have quite a lot of italicized action. Now, cue the music!

Starglow: You don't need to ask twice! (Hits a button and Warrior by Demi Lovato starts playing)

Chapter Two: A Trip Down Some Thought Processings

_Ratchet was rushing around his medical bay on one of the many Triage facilities on Cybertron when his assistant, First Aid, came in with a femme. She had a large gash in her abdomen that was pouring energon. "I've got another one for you, Doc," he said solemnly. He set her down on an examination table. Ratchet glanced over at the femme and gasped._

_It was Starglow, a young femme he looked after when she was but a youngling. "What happened?" asked Ratchet._

_"Got sliced by Starscream," First Aid replied._

_Ratchet clenched his servos before venting sharply. "That fragger," he muttered under his breath._

_First Aid looked at Ratchet nervously. He had never seen Ratchet this angry before. Ratchet, noticing First Aid's staring, slowly unclenched his servos. "Let's get to work," he vented. "Help me stop the energon flow and then close the wound." First Aid nodded and set to work._

_The next few cycles, Starglow kept the Triage center lively. She was cracking jokes one minute, and comforting an injured 'Bot the next. She even made Ratchet laugh. Starglow made everybody's life a joyride, that's for sure. And when Ratchet told her she was fit for duty, he actually seemed… saddened. A rare emotion to be seen on the normally stoic mech. But he knew that she would be back. It was Starglow he was talking about._

Ratchet shook his helm, remembering how many times Starglow had saved his life while he was treating the injured on the battlefield. She never asked for anything in return. He glanced down softly at the femme. Her facial plating was contorted in pain. Ratchet told himself it was only her injuries. He was wrong.

_Starglow hid behind a corner on the Decepticon warship, The Nemesis. Deathwing was talking to Starscream, who was clearly angered. "You failed to bring me your sister?!" he yelled._

_Deathwing's cooling fans activated as he scratched the back of his helm. "Yeah, sorry about that," he said sheepishly before his usual expression returned. "But, I have not failed you, Commander Starscream. I am certain she was severely injured."_

_Starscream's red optics glowed dangerously. "I'm going to say this as clear as I possibly can. Injured is not enough!" He walked towards him, taloned servos flexing. "I am afraid I have no choice, but your service is no longer required."_

_Deathwing gasped before nodding his helm solemnly. "I-I understand," he finally said. Starscream plunged his servo into Deathwing's spark chamber, offlining him almost instantly._

Starglow awoke suddenly from her nightmare and clutched her chassis, her spark chamber aching horribly. That's when it hit her. It wasn't a dream at all, but real life. Her sweet brother was offlined. "Oh, Deathwing," she whispered tearfully in Seeker Cant and surprising Ratchet.

"Y-you're up!" he said.

Starglow shot him a look. "No dur," she responded. Starglow tried to sit up, only to come crashing down, crying out in her pain.

"Upupup!" scolded Ratchet. "You've received a serious injury in your abdomen. I would not suggest sitting or standing."

Starglow only nodded, disguising her emotions. She couldn't let him know… He had enough on his processor already. "How about we talk about when you first met me? I need to do something to keep myself from offlining out of sheer boredom." Starglow chuckled with difficulty.

Ratchet merely shook his helm, remembering that crazycycle.

_One cycle on Cybertron, when Starglow and Solarglow were only seven and Deathwing ten, there was a knock on the door. It was a red and white medic that Starglow's carrier knew from work. "Hello, ArielAce," said the medic._

_"Hello Ratchet," replied the femme. "Thanks for watching the younglings while I'm gone."_

_"No problem!" he said with a confident smile._

_His smile soon faded once three children came running into the foyer and ArielAce left. Three? he thought. "I thought there were only two of you," he said._

_Starglow shook her helm. "You forget about my twin, Solarglow."_

_Ratchet vented. Of course there was one more youngling than he expected._

_"How about we play hide and seek?" suggested Deathwing._

_"Sure," said Ratchet, not realizing how agile the younglings were. When Ratchet was about to catch one, he or she sneaked off to another hiding place without notice. "All right!" Ratchet finally announced. "I give up!" To his surprise, the children came out from a pile of toys behind him. "Of course," he grumbled, causing the children to giggle. Typical._

"That was one crazy cycle," Starglow smirked. Ratchet nodded.

It was then that Cliffjumper and Arcee walked in with quite a few cubes of energon. "Where have you two been?" Starglow asked, carefully propping herself up with her elbow joints.

"Stealing energon from the 'Cons," said Cliff.

"And kicking 'Con aft," added Arcee. Typical.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hey peeps! Today we finally get to singing! I'm probably only going to use my favorite songs for this, and I will say if the song I'm going to use is kind of annoying. Now, lights! Camera! Action!**

**Starglow: Wait for me!**

Chapter 3: A Beautiful Songbird with a Secret

The Next Day…

"Now, who wants me to sing?" Starglow asked the few 'Bots in the main area, which increased to all 'Bots when Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Optimus walked in. _Oh joy,_ thought Starglow_. Here it comes. _Three, two, one… blastoff.

"You sing?!" yelled everyone except Optimus, who only looked Starglow curiously.

"Yes, I sing," she said. "And I play guitar." Starglow limped over to a wall and pulled the guitar out from a crevice, clutching her injured side. _At last,_ she thought. _Something to keep me busy. Something to distract me from Deathwing._ She went and sat back down on her medical berth. Settling the 'Bot-sized guitar on her lap, Starglow started to play and sing Warrior by Demi Lovato.

_This is a story I never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside that you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I ever been_

_And my armor is made of steel_

_You can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes_

_I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save you apologies_

_You're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame_

_I've got scars_

_But I'll never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

'_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I'm not broken and bruised_

'_Cause now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I ever been_

_And my armor is made of steel_

_You can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once_

_I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left you can say_

'_Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I ever been_

_And my armor is made of steel_

_You can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_No-o, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

Starglow finished the song, a single line of coolant on her left buccal plate. Ratchet had a feeling that the song related to her somehow, but decided not to push it. Instead he clapped with the rest, a slight smile making its way onto his facial plating.

"Encore!" yelled Bulkhead.

Starglow smiled sheepishly. "Oh, alright!" she said with a playful but embarrassed roll of her optics. The young femme started to strum a completely different song. "This one is Let it Go by Idina Menzel," Starglow told the group. Taking a deep breath, she started to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like_

_I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me, anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I'm one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_They'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

The base erupted into applause once more. Again, Ratchet thought the song connected to Starglow. And, again, nothing was said about it. "You did great. I mean, for being injured and all," commented Bulkhead.

"_When singing, timing is everything. You were able to keep the tempo and your voice was amazing!_" beeped Bumblebee.

"That was amazing!" Arcee said before chuckling and stretching. "Now, sorry to break up the party, but I've been itching to go on a drive."

Starglow smiled, though her smile soon faded. "Don't go quite yet, Arcee." she said. "I sang those songs for a reason. I-I have something to confess." Her wings started to droop and she looked down. She steeled herself. "St-Starscream is my sire," she finally whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Today, we're going to add the kids! Which means, another OC! In the last chapter, when there was the energon cubes, that was when Cliffjumper was supposed to die. But he didn't. So, the sequence of events/actual events are going to be different. But we still get the kids. Anyways, why does it seem quiet in here?**

**Starglow: Don't worry; I'll play some music!**

**Me: Finally! Someone who knows what's going on!**

**Starglow: Wait! Why am I playing music? I'm supposed to be singing!**

**Me: Oh, yeah…**

**Ratchet: Mermaid only owns her OCs and the plot of this story.**

Chapter Four: Caught in Action

_Oh joy,_ she thought. _Here it comes again._ Three, two, one… blastoff. "What?!" everyone yelled, except Optimus, who only raised his optic ridges in surprise.

"Y-you're joking, right Star?" said Bulkhead.

Starglow merely shook her helm. "I would never joke about anything like this," she replied. Starglow stopped short, her optics reflecting the violent emotions in her spark.

"Something's wrong," noted Arcee. "I can see it in your optics."

Starglow's frame tensed in shock. _Frag,_ she thought. _That femme is observant!_ "I'll… I'll be fine." Starglow said, though her spark still ached from the loss of her brother. _At least I __**hope**_ _I'll be okay, anyways,_ she finished in her mind.

Arcee shook her helm. "I'm going to go for that drive now," she said. "I need to clear my thought processor."

So she transformed into her alt. mode and drove off.

* * *

"Arcee to base! Could use some help here!" Arcee said through the commlink system.

"_I'm on the way!_" Bumblebee beeped in reply.

"We'll head off, too," said Cliffjumper, pointing to Bulkhead.

"We are? I am?" asked a confused Bulk. Cliff shot him a look. "I mean, we are!" Bulk corrected. The two then transformed and drove off.

Ratchet sighed and turned to Starglow. "Looks like the party is confined to us," he said.

Starglow smirked. "Like I can 'party' with my injury. By the way, where's Optimus?"

"In his quarters," Ratchet answered.

Starglow raised an optic ridge. "Primes don't party," he replied. Of smiled. Starglow never ceased to amaze him.

"You know," she said. "You can talk science and medicine around me. Before I became a warrior, I was an engineer. And my first job was working at a Triage center." Ratchet gasped at that. _Starglow will __**definitely**_ _never cease to amaze me,_ he thought. Soon, they were chatting. Groundbridge technology, medicines, and soon everyday life kept them entertained for quite a while.

Optimus soon meandered into the common area, and found the two grinning and talking. A smile soon found its way to his face. _It looks like Ratchet has finally found a femme that can match his intelligence,_ Optimus thought.

"You two seem to be having fun." Optimus eventually pointed out.

Ratchet and Starglow turned to him. "How long have you been there?!" asked Starglow, surprised.

"Oh, long enough."

Starglow only shook her helm. Then, a clearly pissed off Arcee came into base, with Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper behind her.

"What happened?" asked Star.

"Some humans saw us in action. One femme and two mechs."

Oh, joy. Three, two, one… blastoff. "What?!" exclaimed Ratchet and Starglow. "How?!"

"I dunno. They caught us in action or something," replied Arcee, irritated. Of course.

"If they know of you," said Optimus. "Then the Decepticons may know of them. I would suggest bringing them here tomorrow for their safety."

Arcee nodded before walking down a hallway. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to go get some recharge," she said over her shoulder.

"I would suggest we all get some recharge," said Optimus, "It has been a long day."

All the others nodded and headed back to their quarters. At the beginning of the hallway, Ratchet turned to Starglow and said, "You can come, too. You seem to be healing quickly."

Ratchet came over to her, gently took one of her servos and pulled her up.

"Thank you, Ratchet." she said, her cooling fans activating. She grabbed her guitar and followed him down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! The last two chapters may have been a bit toned down, but they will get more exciting! This chappie is definitely going to have an unexpected twist. Enjoy!

Starglow: I've got a new song!

Me: Hit it, Star!

Starglow: Got it! (Hits a button and Let it Go by Demi Lovato starts playing)

Chapter Five: New Additions

_Starglow was sitting on top of the base, watching the stars. "I thought I'd find you up here," said a voice behind her._

_Star turned around and saw Ratchet standing there. She stood up. "You know me too well." Ratchet took Star's servos in his._

_"Starglow," he said. "You are the best femme I have ever met. I-"_

_A blade sliced into Ratchet's spark chamber. Standing behind him was Starscream. "Oh, my..." Starscream said with fake pity. "I hope he wasn't too important to you."_

_Starglow clenched her servos. "You monster!" she yelled._

_"You just realized that?" Starscream said. "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I have something to say." He aimed a missile at Starglow. "Say hello to the medic for me."_

_Starglow screamed as the missile hit her in the stomach._

Starglow bolted up in her berth, screaming. She curled in on herself and started to cry.

There was a soft knock on the door to Starglow's room. "May I come in?" asked Ratchet from outside.

Starglow wiped away her tears. "Yeah," she said shakily.

The medic silently came in. "I hope I didn't wake you from recharge." said Starglow.

Ratchet only shrugged. "I needed to wake up sooner or later."

He went over to Starglow and placed a comforting servo on her shoulder plating. "What woke you up from recharge?" he asked.

Starglow looked into Ratchet's optics. "Well…" she started before confessing her dream. Coolant welled up in her optics. "I've been having these dreams for cycles now," she finished.

Ratchet hesitantly embraced the femme. "You'll be alright," he whispered. "The past can't harm you now."

Starglow wiped away the coolant in her optics. "Thanks, Ratchet," she said once the mech let her go. "You're an amazing friend."

"Anything for a fellow Autobot," Ratchet replied. "You can go flying later if would like. I think you're ready."

"Thanks," Star said. "Maybe later. For now, I'm going to go get my energon ration."

Ratchet nodded and followed the femme to the rec. room.

* * *

Later, the 'Bots were hanging out in the central area. Arcee and 'Bee brought four children. Two femmes and two mechs.

"I thought there were only three," said Ratchet.

"Haven't you heard?" replied Arcee wryly. "Humans multiply."

Starglow chuckled at that. After some long introductions, the proximity sensor beeped.

"What's that?" asked one of the femmes, Jemma, nervously with her slight British accent.

"Proximity sensor," Starglow replied grimly.

"Ugh. Agent Fowler," grumbled Ratchet. "It's best you don't meet him right now."

The adolescent children managed to hide in the nick of time before the special agent entered the base.

"Prime!" he yelled. "Four wrecks, thirty four fender benders, and a three hour traffic jam! Need to get something of your tin chest? "

"Agent Fowler, we have it under control," said Optimus wearily.

"You better handle this under the radar or I will!"

Optimus sighed as Fowler went back up the elevator.

"Talk about grumpy," Starglow muttered. Arcee bit her bottom lip component, trying not to laugh.

Then, Ratchet's computer beeped. "That's odd," he said. "Dark energon. Emitting from Deathwing."

Starglow gasped. "My brother's… online?" she asked.

Ratchet turned to her sharply. "I never even knew he was offline."

"Long story," Starglow said. "Optimus, we must go find him. I can't stand to let him go."

Optimus sighed. He couldn't refuse Starglow. Not with the look in her optics. "Alright," he said. "But we're coming with you." He motioned to the rest of the team. "Ratchet, prepare your medical bay. Autobots, roll out!"

So they all drove through a new GroundBridge.

* * *

Starglow flew through first. She saw half of Deathwing, oozing purple goo.

"I have a visual," she told Optimus.

"Go! We'll cover you," came the reply.

So Starglow flew up to where Deathwing was. She found him split in half. He looked like a complete, utter monster but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she had him back.

"Let's get you home, Bruda," she whispered tearfully before activating her commlink. "Ratchet, I need a Groundbridge."

A swirling green vortex appeared and she pulled Deathwing into the bridge. Soon, the whole team went through.

* * *

Starglow's vision went in and out as she watched Ratchet drain the purple goo from Deathwing and weld him back together. Connecting her brother to an energon IV, Star sighed.

"I wish this had never happened," she said.

"Trust me, we all do," grumbled Ratchet.

Suddenly, Starglow swooned and fell to the ground.

"Starglow!" said Ratchet, immediately going over to the femme.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Star looked into the mech's optics. And she saw something she thought she would never see. Friendship. Concern. Love.

"I-I'm fine," Star stuttered. "Just dizzy."

Ratchet carefully helped the femme to his examination table. Runner his scanner over her body, he found some of the purple goo on her left servo. "The same stuff that Deathwing was oozing. Interesting," he murmured before telling Star, "Go take a decontamination bath. Now!"

Carefully, Cliffjumper helped Starglow into the decontamination bath. Then, he went with the others to see a rousing Deathwing.

"Hello," he said. "Thanks for rescuing me. The 'Cons are miserable."

The others gasped. "'Cons?" asked Ratchet.

Deathwing nodded. "Ever since I first stepped on the Nemesis, they've tortured me. I'm glad I left."

Starglow came over. "I always told you that you should join me, Bruda," she said, placing a servo on his shoulder plating. "Well, better late than never."

Starglow shook her helm. "I'm going flying. I need to clear my thought processor."

So she transformed and flew off. Deathwing tried to interject but was held back by Optimus.

"Give her time," said the Prime. "For now, let us rid you of that Decepticon emblem."

Deathwing nodded graciously and let Ratchet remove the Decepticon emblem and replace it with the Autobot one.

* * *

Starglow was flying over the desert when Ratchet commed her.

"Ratchet to Starglow," said the medic. "I have detected two life signals near your location. The others are going to the coordinates I'm sending now. You'll rendezvous there."

"Got it, Ratch," replied Star, terminating the link.

She flew to the coordinates and landed to a couple of 'Bots arguing inside a crashed ship.

"You just had to let our ship get into this planet's gravitational pull!" scolded a femme.

"Sorry, sweetspark, but it was too late when I realized that we in the pull!" said a mech's voice.

"Seriously?!" yelled the femme.

Starglow smiled. She would know those voices anywhere.

_Hey, sis,_ said Star through a twin bond.

_Starglow?!_ replied a surprised voice.

_The one and only,_ Star replied.

"Shadowsolstice, get out **now**!" yelled the femme.

"Okay…" replied the mech.

So the twosome clambered out of the crashed ship. The mech, now known as Shadowsolstice, gasped.

"Good to see you, Shadow," Star said, smiling.

"Hey, Star," said the femme with an excited grin.

Star walked forward and embraced the femme. The femme returned the gesture. "Oh, Solarglow," said Starglow. "It's been too long."

"I know," replied Solarglow, releasing her sister.

"Care to introduce the new 'Bots?" asked Bulkhead.

"We haven't known them as long as you have!" beeped 'Bee.

"So sorry!" said Star sheepishly. "This is my twin sister, Solarglow, and her sparkmate, Shadowsolstice. Guys, meet the team."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Looks like we've got some new 'Bots! Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Solarglow: Lemme play some music! (Hits a button and Neon Lights by Demi Lovato starts playing)**

**Starglow: Galaxy Mermaid and Dream'sRealm does not own Transformers or any of it's canon characters. They do, however, own Starglow, Solarglow, Deathwing, Shadowsolstice, and Isobel.**

Chapter Six: Girls Rule!

Oh, joy. Three, two, one… blastoff. "You have a twin?!" yelled everyone, but Optimus, who just looked on curiously.

"Yes," Starglow said, exasperated. "You can ask Ratchet about all the details."

Optimus took that as his cue to say, "Ratchet, bridge us back."

A swirling green and blue vortex appeared and the crew entered.

"Hey there, Ratch!" chirped Solarglow once she went through.

"Solarglow," he nodded cordially before he paused, his optics widening in disbelief. "Wait! **Solarglow**!"

"The one and only," she replied with a grin.

"I haven't seen you since…" Ratchet trailed off.

"The war on Cybertron." 'Glow finished.

Ratchet only shook his helm. Soon, Deathwing was standing in the medic's place.

Solarglow gasped. "Bruda!" she cried, embracing him in a hug.

"Hello, Sister," Deathwing said.

"You've joined the Autobots!" 'Glow said, noticing the Autobot emblem on his chassis.

Deathwing nodded. "Thank Primus that I did."

"Hey, what about me?!" said an obviously hurt Shadowsolstice.

"Hey, Shadow," Deathwing chuckled, fist-bumping the mech.

"No mean to break up the reunion, but my phone isn't working," intervened Jemma.

"And, if I don't call my mom soon she's going to freak," Jack added.

"I should get home, too," said Raf.

"Seriously?" smirked Miko. "I really don't care."

"Well, Miko," snapped Jemma. "I do. I have a mother that I love dearly that I **do not** want to upset. She's most likely going to send the police out looking for me soon."

"I apologize. I was not aware of the time," said Optimus. "Arcee, accompany Jack. Bumblebee, accompany Rafael. Starglow, you may go with Jemma. Finally, Bulkhead, go with Miko. And remain in your alt. modes."

Starglow raised her hand. "No offense, Optimus, but an airplane taking home a twenty-one-vorn-old femme does not sound normal."

"Simple," said Ratchet. "You can activate your holoform and ride bicycles to Isobel's house. It's only a few clicks away."

Starglow vented. Of course. She activated her holoform. It was a blond, twenty-vorn-old femme with silver mary-jane-sneakers, a lilac dress with a silver belt, and golden hair in a bun. There was a lilac flower and a lilac headband in her hair.

"Let's go," Star told Jemma. So they got on a couple bicycles and rode off.

When they arrived at Isobel's house, a worried Italian woman with graying hair was waiting outside.

"Jemma!" said the woman with a thick Italian accent.

"Hello, Mama," said Jemma, kissing her mother's cheek. "Sorry for being late. I was hanging out with Star." The femme pointed to Starglow.

Jemma's mother sighed. "Thank you for taking my Jemma home. Maybe you two can hang out here sometime."

"Thank you, Ms. Delinquo," said Star politely. "I better get going."

Starglow waved before heading back to base.

When she got back to base, Star deactivated her holoform.

"_Hey, sis,_" she said to Solarglow through their twin bond. "_Let's go to my quarters._"

Solarglow raised a confused optic ridge but followed her twin.

Starglow pulled her guitar out from under her berth. "How 'bout we gather everyone in the rec. room and do a little performance. How about singing Dynamite? The others should be there, anyways, for some energon."

Solarglow shrugged. "Why not?" she replied.

So the twosome headed down the hallway to the rec. room.

"Hey guys!" said Shadowsolstice when they went in.

_What are you up to, 'Glow?_ he asked Solarglow through their bond, being as they were sparkmates. _I feel like giggling mischievously._

_Oh, nothing,_ replied 'Glow. _Just watch and learn._

_I can hear you two, ya know,_ interrupted Star. _Now, are going to do this or what?!_

_Fine, fine,_ said 'Glow.

Starglow and Solarglow stood on the little podium in the rec. room.

Star cleared her throat cables. "Hey, guys," she said. "'Glow and I have something to say."

_Five, six, seven, eight,_ thought Star.

She started strumming her guitar and sang with 'Glow.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying a-oh_

_Gotta let go_

_And I wanna celebrate_

_And live my life_

_Saying a-oh_

_Baby, let's go_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor_

_'Cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on_

_And it goes on and on and on_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying a-oh_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate_

_And live my life_

_Saying a-oh_

_Baby, let's go_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_I'm gonna take it all_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing,_

_Higher over all, I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing_

_'Cause I-I-I believe it_

_And I-I-I I just want it all, I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air, hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Uh,_

_Come on!_

_Woo!_

_Throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying a-oh_

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying Aoh_

_Baby, let's go_

_'__Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_'Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Like it's dynamite_

Everyone started clapping.

"That was, uh, unexpected," said Bulk.

"But awesome!" added Cliff, elbowing Bulkhead.

'Glow and Star blushed. "Thanks," they said.

Star grabbed her energon ration. "If anyone needs me I'll by the pond!" she called, exiting the rec. room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! Hey guys! We're back with another chappie! This one is going to be FUN!**

**Ratchet: Get on with it already!**

**Me: Fine .**

**Ratchet: What?!**

**Me: Nothing, nothing. Star?**

**Starglow: Gotcha. (Hits a button and Everybody by Ingrid Michaleson starts playing)**

**Solarglow: Galaxy Mermaid and Dream'sRealm do not own Transformers or any of it's canon characters. They do, however, own Starglow, Solarglow, Deathwing, Shadowsolstice, Isobel, and Isobel's family.**

Chapter Seven: Secrets

Starglow was sitting by a pond by base. She gazed at the moon rising behind it.

"I thought I'd find you here," said a voice behind her.

"You know me too well," sighed Starglow. "I've always loved Earth's night skies."

Star stood up and turned around. Behind her was Ratchet. "You came down here for a reason," she said. "What's up?"

The mech handed her a data pad. "Your sister was snooping in your room and found this. She read the first page before handing it to me. She told me to bring it to you."

Star gasped. It was her private journal. "That snoop," she muttered.

_Solarglow!_ said Starglow through their twin bond. _Why'd you read my journal?!_

_I didn't know it was your journal!_ protested 'Glow. _Besides, I only read the first page. I seriously can't believe you had a crush on Ratchet when you were ten!_

Starglow vented and closed off her side of the bond.

"I'm guessing your little chat didn't go well," said Ratchet.

"You have no idea," replied Starglow. "I guess we better get back to base."

_And I have to hide my journal better,_ she continued in her mind.

* * *

Starglow was sitting on her berth, her guitar under her bed and her journal hidden in a crack in the wall.

Star was trying to sort out her feelings about the new additions. She was happy that her twin was back, though it seemed as if the base was getting smaller by the nano-click. Six new additions. Four humans and two 'Bots. Talk about crowded.

She vented and grabbed her guitar from under her bed. She walked quietly to a remote corner of the training room.

Softly, she began playing People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson.

_We come into this world unknown_

_But know that we're not alone_

_They try and knock us down_

_But change is coming_

_It's our time now_

_Hey, everybody loses_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_And, hey,_

_Yeah, I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it get the best of you_

_You'll make it out alive_

_Oh, people like us_

_We've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned_

_To the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high_

_When you're living on the bottom_

_Oh, oh, we are all misfits_

_Living in a world on fire_

_Oh, oh, Sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

_Hey, this is not a funeral_

_It's a revolution_

_After all, your tears have turned to rage_

_Just, wait_

_Everything will be okay_

_Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames_

_Oh, people like us_

_We've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned_

_To the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high_

_When you're living on the bottom_

_Oh, oh, we are all misfits_

_Living in a world on fire_

_Oh, oh, sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

_Oh, oh, you've just gotta turn it up loud_

_When the flames get higher_

_Oh, oh, sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

_They can't do nothing to you_

_They can't do nothing to me_

_This is the life that we choose_

_This is the life that we bleed_

_So throw your fists in the air_

_Come out, come out if you dare_

_Tonight we're gonna change forever_

_Everybody loses it_

_Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes_

_Oh, people like us_

_We've gotta stick together_

_Keep your head up_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to the damned_

_To the lost and forgotten_

_It's hard to get high_

_When you're living on the bottom_

_Living in a world on fire_

_Oh, oh, sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

_Oh, oh, you've just gotta turn it up loud_

_When the flames get higher_

_Oh, oh, sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

_Living in a world on fire_

_Oh, oh, sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

_Oh, oh, you've just gotta turn it up loud_

_When the flames get higher_

_Oh, oh, sing it for the people like us_

_The people like us_

A soft clapping could be heard from the doorway.

"Beautiful," whispered Ratchet.

If Starglow could pale, she would. "How long have you been there?"

Ratchet shrugged though a smile tugged at his lip components. "Since the beginning of the song."

The mech came over to Starglow and took one her servos. He carefully pulled her up.

"Go get some recharge," said the medic. "You need it."

Starglow's cooling fans activated. "Thank you, Ratchet," she whispered.

Then she went to her room and laid down on her berth.

_That mech is sure something,_ she thought. She offlined her optics and soon fell into recharge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Back with another chappie! This one is going to be quite special. Hope you like! BTW, I have a poll up on my profile for you to answer to!**

**Solarglow and Starglow: We've got the music covered! (They hit a button and Neon Lights by Demi Lovato starts playing).**

**Deathwing: Galaxy Mermaid and Dream'sRealm do not own Transformers or any of it's canon characters. They do, however, own Starglow, Solarglow, Shadowsolstice, Jemma, Jemma's family, and I.**

Chapter Eight: Fowler's Rescue

The next morning, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee came driving into base with the humans.

"Hello, Jemma," Starglow said once she exited 'Bee.

"Hey," came the response.

"Are you okay?" asked Star, her facial plating creased with concern. "You seem… distant."

Jemma looked up at Starglow, trying to hide her turbulent emotions. "I-I'm fine," she said at last. "Just tired."

Star raised an optic ridge but said nothing. Ratchet's computer beeped.

"That's odd," said the medic. "An Energon signal."

Optimus came up to the medic. "It seems to be emitting from an Energon mine," said the Prime. "Autobots, prepare to-"

"Roll out?" asked Arcee.

Optimus shook his helm. "Stay here," he finished. "Arcee, you're in charge." Then he transformed and drove through the groundbridge.

"Why didn't you get picked?" Miko asked Bulkhead. "You are the biggest."

Bulk scratched his helm. "He… never picks me."

"So," asked Jack. "What's on the activities list?"

Arcee harumphed. "I'm going on patrol," she muttered. "'Bee, Cliff, with me."

"C'mon!" said 'Bee, exasperated, but was silenced by a stern look from Arcee.

"Bulkhead," said Arcee. "You're in charge." With that, she transformed and drove off.

"So," Bulk asked as he turned to us. "What's on the activities list?"

Jemma smiled. "I heard Star is a good singer. And I play guitar."

Starglow shrugged. "I guess I can sing something. What do you know?"

Jemma's smile widened as she rabbed her guitar. "Neon Lights by Demi Lovato," she said.

Starglow smiled. "I love that song!" she exclaimed. She quickly ran to her quarters, grabbed her guitar, then ran back to the common room.

"Five, six, seven, eight," counted Jemma before the twosome started to play and sing Neon Lights.

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_We'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out_

_It's freaking out, right now_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful_

_We're beautiful, right now_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out_

_It's freaking out, right now_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful_

_We're beautiful, right now_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Baby, when they look up at the sky_

_We'll be shooting stars just passing by_

_You'll be coming home with me tonight_

_And we'll be burning up like neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Neon lights_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful_

_You're all I see in all these places_

_You're all I see in all these faces_

_So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Like neon lights, oh_

_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out_

Starglow smiled and glanced over at the others. They were all clapping.

"Nice duet," said Jack.

Then the proximity sensor went off.

"Agent Fowler," Star grumbled. "Again."

Quickly, the children hid behind Bulkhead.

"Prime!" yelled Fowler.

"He's… uh… not here," said Bulkhead. Jemma's guitar started rubbing against Bulkhead's pedde.

"Shh!" Star warned.

"What in the world is that noise?" asked Fowler.

The kids looked at each other before carefully coming out from behind Bulk.

"Great," said Agent Fowler. "You're running a daycare. Kids, you're coming with me."

Bulkhead stepped protectively in front of the children. "We're protecting them," he said.

Fowler grumbled some curse under his breath before trying to use the phone at base.

"Don't use that phone!" said Bulk, pressing the end call button. "It's… out of order."

Fowler was clearly upset. "Wait until I tell my buds at the Pentagon about this…" he grumbled before leaving.

Starglow sighed. "That mech can be a big pain in the aft," she said.

Bulkhead sighed and looked around before asking, "Hey, where's Shadow and 'Glow?"

Star shrugged. "Out flying, I think."

Later, a distress signal came from Agent Fowler.

"Bulk!" said Star. "We're getting a distress signal from Fowler."

Bulk smirked. "Good. He's gone."

Jack stared at the 'Bot in disbelief.

"I know Fowler can be a pain in the aft, but he's our ally. And an important one, at that." said Star.

Bulkhead sighed. "Starglow, with me. Jack, you're in charge."

Star typed in the coordinates of the distress signal into the GroundBridge system. The portal opened and they went through. They didn't notice the kids running in after them.

Star stealthily hid behind a rock as she watched Agent Fowler be carried aboard the Nemesis. Vehicons immediately moved to surround the warship.

"Watch your heads!" yelled someone from behind Bulk.

Starglow and Bulkhead watched as Jemma did a front flip out of a closing bridge and shot blue blaster fire from… her hands.

Star and Bulk ducked as the fire went above their helms and hit a couple of Vehicons, penetrating their spark chambers.

Jemma rolled to a stop behind them. "Miko decided to tag along, and, of course, I had to chase after her along with the boys." She motioned to the others who were running to catch up with her.

The Vehicons, noticing the Autobots' presence, surrounded the boulders.

"Scrap!" cussed Bulk and Miko.

Star stood up with Jemma on her shoulder and started firing at the Vehicons.

"Bulk," Star ordered. "I need you to take the kids, Jemma aside, onto the warship and to try and rescue Fowler."

They did a quick salute before running up onto the warship.

"Jemma," continued Starglow. "I need you to try and contact the others. Optimus and Ratchet may be out of range."

Jemma pulled out her phone and called the others.

"You're where?!" shouted Arcee once Isobel informed her of the sitaution.

"We're coming immediately!" said Solarglow.

Soon, a GroundBridge appeared and Solarglow, Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Shadowsolstice came running through.

They saw Jemma and Star taking out the last of the Vehicons.

"Thanks for clearing the entrance guys!" said Solarglow.

Shadowsolstice just stared at Jemma in disbelief.

"What?" she asked. "I was born with these powers."

A Vehicon tried getting up and Jemma fired at his helm, knocking him back down.

Shadow just shook his helm before asking, "Where's Bulk and the kids?'

At that note, Bulk came driving out, the kids and Fowler in riding along.

"Oh," said Shadow.

"Looks like we better head back to base," said Star. "Optimus is going to have our helms if we don't Bridge them back soon."

So the crew transformed and headed back to base.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Another chappie today! This one is going to be in Star's POV. I may use her POV for the rest of the story. ANYWAYS, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Captured

I activated the GroundBridge and Optimus and Ratchet came through with a couple carts of energon.

"I'm assuming your trip was successful," I said.

They nodded. "And I'm assuming something happened here at base while we were away," added Ratchet, motioning to Fowler.

"Long story short," said Arcee. "Fowler was captured and tortured by the 'Cons. We rescued him."

Bulkhead grabbed one of Ratchet's tools and crushed it. "And used the right amount of force," he said.

"**Bulkhead!**" yelled Ratchet. "**I needed that!**"

I giggled. That was Ratchet's favorite line.

Jemma yawned. "Hope you don't mind," she said. "But I think it's time for us to get home." She motioned to the other kids.

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet, go with Jemma and Star," he said. "After today, we don't want to lose another member."

Ratchet grumbled something along the lines of, "Sent out as soon as I get back. Of course."

I smile sweetly and activated my holoform. Ratchet grumpily did the same. He, Jemma, and I hopped onto bicycles and left base.

It was a race to the Delinquo household, and of course Jemma won.

"Boo ya!" she shouted.

Ratchet and I just shook our helms and waved to Ms. Delinquo as we rode away.

"You know," said Ratchet. "You would make a great carrier."

I blushed. "T-thank you, Ratchet," I stammered.

Said mech nodded his helm cordially. What happened next surprised us both.

I stopped both our bikes in the middle of the street. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Realizing what I did, I started pedaling as fast as I could down the street. I only got a few feet when Ratchet stopped my bike. I looked at him questionably before he leaned in and our lips met. I tried to pull away at first, but returned the gesture in the end.

When we pulled apart at last, I smiled. We continued back to base, chatting the whole while.

Later that night I sat by the pond, asking myself the same question over and over again. What caused me and Ratchet's actions?

"I thought I'd find you here," said a voice from behind.

I turned around and stood up. Ratchet was behind me.

"You know me too well," I told him.

I walked up to him. "Now, you were here for a reason."

Ratchet took my delicate servos in his.

"Starglow," he said. "You are the best femme I ever met." He lowered his voice. "I-I love you. I've loved you since I first met you."

I gasped. Ratchet, loving me. Suddenly, I knew exactly what to say.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Ratchet smiled before picking me up by the waist and spinning me around. I fell into his arms as we kissed.

Team Prime, Ratchet and I aside, walked to the pond, hoping to find me. Instead, they found me embracing Ratchet.

"I'm blinded!" yelled Solarglow.

"I think... I'm going to... hoark," said Deathwing, coughing viciously.

"Not on us, please," said Jemma.

Shadowsolstice stood gaping at Ratchet and I. Optimus simply walked away.

Ratchet and I immediately broke apart.

"How long have you been there?" I asked Solarglow.

"I dunno," replied Solarglow, shrugging. "A few seconds."

"Anyways," said Shadowsolstice. "We better get back to base. It's late and I think we all need some recharge."

"Agreed," said Arcee.

So we all went back to base for some much-needed recharge.

The next morning, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and I entered base with our charges. I deactivated my holoform.

I deactivated my holoform and looked at the Cybertronian-sized computer. A dark energon signal was emitting from an uncharted energon deposit.

"Ratchet," said Optimus. "Come with me." He turned to the rest of us. "We will be out of communication range. I would suggest opening a GroundBridge to our coordinates in exactly one joor."

"With all due respect, Optimus," said Arcee. "I don't mind having a charge, but **babysitting**? Besides, Ratchet hasn't been on the field since the war."

"My tactics may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" called Ratchet.

"Arcee," said Optimus, ignoring Ratchet. "Ratchet pertains knowledge that you and the others may not have. It is simply reconnaissance."

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" asked Arcee.

Optimus vented sharply.

"Arcee," he said. "A lot has changed in the past 24 hours."

"Besides," added Bulkhead. "You didn't mind last time."

Arcee shot him a look as Optimus and Ratchet went through the GroundBridge.

"I'm going on patrol," muttered said femme.

Bulk, 'Bee, and I shared a look before I turned mischievously to the rest of the group.

"How 'bout we play hide and seek?" I asked. "For old times' sake?"

Starglow smiled. "That sounds great."

"Bring it on!" challenged Deathwing.

"Shadowsolstice," I said. "You're it!"

So he turned around as the rest of us went to hide. I ran to my quarters and hid under my berth.

Shadowsolstice went around and soon he found Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, and Bumblebee. He nearly entered my quarters but decided against it went into Ratchet's. I silently crept into the rafters to find Solarglow and Deathwing already in them. They held a digit to their lip components. I nodded and gave a thumbs-up.

Shadowsolstice went under us what felt like a trillion times before finally declaring, "I give up!"

'Glow, Deathwing, and I jumped down silently from our places in the rafters and landed in front of Shadow.

"Of course," he grumbled.

Then, a deafening alarm went off.

Arcee drove in, hearing the alarm.

"It's been a joor," I explained.

I went and activated the GroundBridge to the coordinates Optimus had provided. The Prime came through, battered and worn from his battle. But that wasn't the problem.

Ratchet wasn't behind him.

"Ratchet has been… captured," said Optimus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Uh-oh! Looks like Ratchet was captured! I wonder how the 'Bots will put up with this…?**

**Starglow: I'm not.**

**Me: That was a rhetorical question.**

**Star: Oh. (Hits a button and Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling starts to play.)**

**Deathwing: Mermaid does not own transformers prime or any of its canon characters. She does however, own her OCs. And she does forget I'm alive.**

**Me: HEY!**

Chapter Ten: The Rescue Mission

"How'd Ratchet get captured?" I asked Optimus as I carefully treated his wounds, trying to distract myself from the pain and worry I felt as of that moment.

"Ratchet was overtaken by Megatron's undead warriors. He was brought to the Decepticon leader and brought aboard the Nemesis. For experimenting with Dark Energon," Optimus explained grimly.

"You've lost me," said Bulkhead, his expression pulling a complete blank.

"Megatron has returned," Optimus told him. "And he used Dark Energon to raise an army of undead warriors. But I am afraid that was only a fraction of what he plans to do."

"Wait…" said Arcee. "Now you've lost me."

"And me," I chimed in.

"What I think Optimus is trying to say," interpreted Jemma, who had just got to base. "Is that Megatron has returned and inserted something called Dark Energon into dead Cybertronians that made them become, well, undead. The zombies took Ratchet to Megatron, who is keeping Ratchet in his custody because the Decepticon leader wants Ratchet to do experiments with Dark Energon."

Optimus smiled gratefully at the femme.

"Well," said Arcee. "That makes more sense."

"Agreed," said Bulk and I as I finished patching up Optimus.

"So, if Megatron's got Ratchet," said Cliffjumper. "We storm the Nemesis and rescue him."

I finished treating Optimus' wounds and vented.

"It's not that easy, Cliff," I explained. "We have to get a fix on the Nemesis' location and find a way onto it. Then we have to find out where they're holding Ratchet."

Cliffjumper's expression softened as he saw me reach my breaking point. My frame shook as I turned away and started to cry.

Cliff put a comforting servo on my shoulder plating.

"We'll find him. I know we will," he said.

I smiled gratefully at him and wiped away my tears.

"I'll get to work trying to find Ratchet," I said.

I went over to a computer and started typing away, trying every radio wave frequency with hopes that I would stumble across the Nemesis.

"How do you guys keep up with all of this?" asked Jemma.

"We don't," replied Arcee.

I ignored the conversation and continued working. Suddenly, the keyboard started sparking and smoking.

"Slag it!" I yelled while pounding on the keyboard. "Frag it all to the pits of Kaon." I was at my breaking point.

I gave up and sat down, my knees pulled up to my chest. I leaned against the computer console and started to cry. Optimus bent down next to me.

"We'll find him," he said, placing a comforting servo on my shoulder plating. "We'll find him."

I only sobbed even harder. Cliffjumper suddenly gasped.

"Guys," said Jemma. "I think you'll want to see this."

Optimus and I stood up. I wiped away my tears and placed a servo over my mouth.

"Ratchet's life signal," I whispered.

"Autobots!" said Optimus. "Roll out!"

I was about to go with but Optimus stopped me.

"Starglow," he said, knowing in my compromised state that I wouldn't be very advantageous on the battlefield. "I think it would be best if you stayed behind as GroundBridge manager and monitored the commlink."

I vented but nodded and went to activate the GroundBridge.

"If you don't comm me to Bridge you back in thirty clicks, I'll re-open the Bridge and come through to help," I told the group. "And nothing's going to stop me."

Optimus nodded and went through the GroundBridge with the rest of the team.

I vented and felt a tapping on my pedde. Miko.

"Hey, Star," she said. "What's a click?"

"A click is a minute," I replied.

"Ooohhhh."

Miko skipped away to see what Raf and Jack were doing.

Then Jemma came over.

"Want to come… uh… hangout?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, appreciating the distraction. I activated my holoform and followed Jemma to where she had her keyboard.

"I wanted to teach you a new song," said the femme. "It's called 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted."

Jemma handed me some lyrics on paper.

I looked it over and started singing the first few words with Jemma. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe_

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

Jemma's keyboard changed sounds as I started to sing the next verse

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere_

_No one else can see, you and me_

.

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe_

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere_

_No one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can_

_Can you spend a little time_

_Time is slipping away_

_Away from us so stay_

_Stay with me I can make_

_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe_

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_Ohh_

_I'm glad you came_

_So glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

Jemma's keyboard changed sounds again.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe_

_Will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

I smiled once the song was over. It was amazing.

"I think you have a song to play for the others once they get back," said Jemma. "With me on keyboard."

I smiled before gasping, remembering the others. I deactivated my holoform and ran over to the computer.

Luckily, no one had commed base yet.

"Star to Team Prime," I said into the commlink system. "Do you copy?"

"Loud and clear," replied Arcee. "We were bridged into an energon mine and we have a visual of Ratchet."

Blaster fire could be heard in the background as Bulkhead said, "I'm next to Ratchet. He's got a bad gash on his chassis that's leaking energon."

"I'll bridge you back!" I said, activating the GroundBridge.

I readied the medical bay as Bulkhead carried Ratchet into base. The humans gasped when they saw his wound.

Bulk put Ratchet onto an examination table. I quickly hooked said mech up to an energon IV and started welding his wound shut.

"What happened?" asked Agent Fowler from the medical bed he was on.

We all jumped.

"I forgot about you!" groaned Deathwing.

I finished tending to Ratchet's wounds and turned to Fowler.

"We saved you from the 'Cons when they captured you," I explained. "You've been out cold for awhile now." I paused before adding, my expression dark, "Anyways, Ratchet was captured while you were out."

"**Another** capture!" groaned Fowler.

"Yes, another capture!" said Jemma. "So I would suggest keeping up and **not** getting captured yourself!"

Flustered, she went over to the ball Bulkhead uses for lobbing. She lashed out a series of kicks and punches on it. Then, she did a backflip over the top of it and fired blaster shots at it.

Fowler stared at the femme in disbelief. "It seems I missed a lot," he said.

"Uh-huh," replied Cliffjumper, continuing to watch.

"I… hate… the… fragging… Decepticons…" Jemma muttered. "They've taking Fowler… and Ratchet… who's going to be next?"

Finally done with her outrage, Jemma collapsed onto the ground and drank some water.

"Talk about a random outrage," muttered Solarglow.

I shot my twin a look that silenced her immediately.

"Jemma," I said sternly. "I promise you no one shall be taken by the 'Cons again."

Jemma wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks and glared at me.

"How do you know that **you** won't be next?" she asked.

I didn't answer, for I didn't know.

"That's what I thought," Jemma answered bitterly.

She grabbed her guitar and went into the training room. I went to follow my charge but was stopped by Optimus.

"Give her space," he said. "She may have been in more dire situations than you think."

"I'm going to the pond," I replied, grabbing my own guitar on the way to the exit.

I transformed into my alt. mode and flew off.


End file.
